The Space Between Two Worlds
by ActuallyNevis
Summary: Kakashi overhears some gossip about his favorite chuunin which starts off a chain of events that turns their world upside down. COMPLETE! IrukaxKakashi Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It all started so innocently really. Well, actually maybe it wasn't entirely innocent since Kakashi snuck into the Mission's office break room to steal a few of the brownies that he knew would be sitting in the Tupperware container. It was Tuesday after all, and Iruka-sensei was as predictable as the lunar cycle. This is probably why he enjoyed tormenting and teasing the man. He slipped in through the window and was polishing off his third brownie when he over heard loud, feminine laughter outside the room. Anko, by the sound of it. He pulled his mask up quickly and set the brownies down, with a sigh. He slipped out of the room, onto a branch outside of the break room, out of view. He was about to drop to the ground when he caught a bit of conversation, and for whatever bit of insanity took hold of him, he paused to listen.

"-Oh! You should have heard our little chuunin last night!" Anko laughed, whispering to someone inside the break room. Kakashi had to admit, he was vaguely curious now.

"What?" Another voice laughed co-conspiratorially. Kakashi identified Genma voice and chakra signature.

"We were drinking sake at his place last night." Anko giggled again. "He cannot hold his liquor! You won't believe what he said!"

"Iruka?" Genma inquired.

Kakashi was definitely curious and found himself leaning forward slightly, ears straining to hear the conversation. Oh? What had Iruka said drunkenly that had gotten Anko so curiously amused?

"I think he has a crush!"Anko stated.

"Well, that's not so weird, Anko. You know half the village thinks Iruka is gorgeous." Genma said in a way that it seemed to include himself in that half the village. "I wouldn't mind being held for some detention." There was laughter. "Or some extra long, hard tutoring sessions. Oh, Iruka, I've been naughty..!" They laughed.

Kakashi's felt his eyes widen. Oh, this was better than an Icha Icha novel.

There was more ribald laughter and Anko paused, "No, seriously, listen. I don't remember how it came up, but we started talking about _Kakashi_!"

Kakashi almost fell of the damn tree. Almost. It took all of his nin skill to stay put. Seriously, this would've been bad for his reputation if he was to have fallen off a damn tree because he was listening to gossip. How would that look on his resume?

"Kakashi? That uptight jounin?" Genma dismissed with a snort. Kakashi reminded himself to let a few shuriken hit Genma next they were on a mission. "And he's so _old"_. Kakashi imagined allowing a kunai hitting Genma in the back. "And the mask? Oooo! I'm sooo mysterious! _Psssht!_" Kakashi really wasn't going to help Genma at all next mission. He fingered his mask while he frowned. Did people really think of him that way? "What a cold fish! And walking around reading porn all the time. And I don't think he has any friends."

"Oh, don't be an ass, Genma. You're just jealous." Anko stopped him with a hiss. "But listen to this! I haven't gotten to the best part." She paused for dramatic effect.

"Iruka said he dreams of burying his fingers in his hair."

Kakashi's felt his heart tripping, beating faster in his chest. Well, it always felt like that when you overheard gossip about yourself, he thought. Especially when you heard that someone found you attractive. Iruka? Really? Flashes of the man came unbidden to mind. Yelling at him for turning missing reports in late, face flushed with anger. Had it been merely anger? Oh, god, now his mind was reeling.

Genma burst out laughing. "Wait…_**What**_?"

"Yes, seriously!"

"No, wait, back up a minute." Genma paused. "Iruka wants to 'burry his fingers in Kakashi's hair'…He said that?"

There was more laughter. "Yes! He actually described Kakashi's hair as 'wild and untamed with wanton abandon' before he passed out. I nearly pissed myself laughing!" Anko and Gemna giggled.

Kakashi found himself reaching up to touch his hair. He couldn't remember anyone actually liking it particularly before, it was always an oddity. He could still remember insults from his childhood about it. And, like Genma most recently, people calling him old. He was only 26, damnit.

"Oh my god, the brownies are so fucking good." Anko said, her mouth obviously full. "I almost wish Iruka was straight. I could be so hot for teacher!"

"Tell me about it!" Genma added grumpily. "He turned me down. Now I know why! I guess he only likes old perverts!"

"Genma, you're totally not right for Iruka. And you're just horny! Stop being ridiculous." Anko laughed suddenly. "Let's go see if there are any missions we can do. I'm bored!"

Kakashi heard them leave the room but he stayed in the tree with one hand in his hair, not even really thinking. It was like his orderly little world was a neat a tidy place and someone had just shook it up. He was used to people thinking highly of his fighting prowess and thinking very little of his people skills. That had been part of his whole life since he was a kid. Part of being Hakate and as smart as he was. He had a few encounters over the years. He would hesitate to even call them lovers. It had always seemed awkward. Uncomfortable. Messy. Certainly no second dates. He did not seek prostitutes. Frankly he didn't even masturbate. His title of pervert was actually one that amused him since he was probably someone that had the least amount of sex in all of Konoha. He smiled underneath his mask.

There was a small sound behind him that sounded like an angry squirrel.

"Kakashi! I see you!" Angry yelling. "Don't you DARE try to hide from me!"

Kakashi almost fell of the tree branch for the second time span of time, and came face to face with a very angry Iruka-sensei who had now perched himself on the window sill to see him in the tree.

"Yo." He answered calmly, although he was really anything but calm. He had never really noticed it before but Iruka was really quite pretty. Not pretty in a girly way, but a manly way. He smiled to himself at his own thoughts. Especially when he gets angry like that. All flushed. Kakashi could feel his pulse racing. Kami, what am I thinking?

"Did you eat all of my brownies?" Iruka asked with a deceptively calm voice.

"I may have had one." Kakashi answered.

"One?" Iruka stated, "One? One! The entire container is empty!" He easily jumped from the sill over to the branch that Kakashi was sitting on.

"I may have had two or three." Kakashi amended with a nod of his head, watching Iruka come closer on the branch through hooded eyes.

"I made those brownies for EVERYONE to enjoy!" Iruka exploded, sitting on the tree branch in front of Kakashi.

"Ugh!" He seemed to have run out of anger now. And he smiled slightly to himself. "I can see the frosting on your damn mask." Iruka leaned a little forward and brushed the frosting and crumbs off the front of your mask.

Kakashi froze, never quite seen this side of Iruka before. Iruka frowned, "Well, can't have the copy nin running around with frosting on his mask." Kakashi felt hot fingers whipping the frosting off his mouth through the fabric. He actually felt it down to his toes. Was this poison? Why were his toes tingling?

Iruka tilted back his head and laughed. It was a very happy sound and quite infectious. Kakashi found himself chuckling. "I could've left the frosting on your mask, you know." Iruka said.

"I could've left the frosting on your mask, you know." Iruka said.

"Thank-you." Kakashi said, looking at Iruka with an inscrutable gaze. "I didn't eat all of them. Anko and Genma ate some." Kakashi added.

"Oh." Iruka said, and flushed beet red. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. His pony tail had come undone and his hair was around his face, longer than Kakashi would've guessed that it was. It was shiny and the dark brown looked very nice against Iruka's golden tanned skin. Iruka's face was blushing, his eyes downcast. He reached up and he rubbed the scar on his nose. Kakashi watched in fascination. He had seen him do this a thousand of times, sure, but it seemed so much…more fascinating, now.

"No problem." Kakashi said, finally, realizing he should probably say something in return.

"Sorry for the confusion, Kakashi-san." Iruka moved, and jumped with agility back to the window sill. "Have a great day!"

Kakashi sat there and smiled to himself, then slowly walked down the path to his house. People stared at him, but that wasn't unusual. He was used to it. He was the copy-nin, after all. But people skittered away, laughing. Okay, that was a little odd. He was used to the looks and the fear, but not outright laughter. He stopped at a bar to get a drink.

Asuma was sitting at the bar and he sat down next to him. Kakashi didn't have close friends, but Asuma was someone who he had worked well with previously; he was a good ninja. He would have a drink with him.

"Yo." He ordered sake and sipped it slowly.

Asuma stared at him quizzically. "Kakashi-san, what's all over your hair?"

"What?" Kakashi asked. "My hair?"

"It looks like some sort of…brown goop?" Asuma frowned and peered closer. "Smells…_chocolaty_."

Kakashi thought back…he must have got frosting on his glove, that was how he got it on his mask, and it must have been in his hair when he started touching his hair during the conversation he had overheard. Of course Iruka had noticed. That chuunin had let him leave knowing he had looked like this! On purpose! This was his revenge! Kakashi slammed the sake back, put the tip on the bar and laughed and laughed. Probably for the first time that hard in years. Didn't matter that he was the butt of the joke, it was a good joke after all, and Iruka had done a remarkably good job acting.

Asuma looked at him funny. "Good joke, Kakashi-san?"

"Very." Kakashi felt himself smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka woke early on Wednesday, as was his routine. He could smell his coffee perking in the kitchen. He turned his alarm off, still smiling about all the frosting in Kakashi's hair. Oh, what lovely revenge that had been. He rose, and hopped in the shower real quick, then wrapped a towel around his waist lightly and walked out of his bedroom into the kitchen.

He did a double-take and was pretty sure he made a small strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like 'eep!'. Because Kakashi was sitting at his kitchen table drinking a cup of his coffee waiting for him.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said, as if this was a usual occurrence. As if!

Iruka could feel the man's sharingan eye on him. It was disorienting.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. Why are you inside my apartment?" Iruka was surprised by the polite sounding words coming out of his mouth. Was that him? It was like watching a movie, he thought from a far off place. Kakashi is in your apartment and you're standing there almost naked. First was the surprise, and now the anger was starting to come.

"Maa…I wanted to thank-you properly for yesterday." Kakashi clarified.

"WHAT?" He stared at the copy-nin incredulously. As if that clarified anything! "Get OUT of my apartment, Kakashi. I've got to get ready for work."

"I thought you didn't work until 9am?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, but I wanted to go for a run first. And I still have to make my lunch and have breakfast." Iruka stopped himself. WHY was he explaining himself to this man? He didn't feel guilty about the prank, and obviously he had washed it out. There was silence for a few moments. Iruka could feel his wet hair dripping onto his back. He bit his lips nervously. Thank god he kept up with his training. Having the object of your desire just _WHAM!_ see you naked unexpectedly, well, let's just say he was glad he was in good shape.

"It was funny you know, the frosting in my hair." Kakashi said.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, and he could feel himself flushing. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Kakashi said.

"Then I'm not." Iruka returned in a huff.

Kakashi felt himself smiling under his mask. "I like your coffee."

Iruka sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get rid of the man by being rude. "Let me get dressed and I'll join you." He walked back into his bedroom and shut the door. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. Oh! Sure, Kakashi had been in his apartment before with Naruto a few times. But he wasn't sure if he could remember it just being the two of them. And certainly not with him practically naked. Iruka was pretty sure he couldn't include masturbation fantasies. He chuckled to himself and dressed quickly into something light for a jog.

Iruka exited his bedroom and went back into the kitchen. Kakashi was still at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He was now reading one of his Icha Icha novels. Iruka stopped mid step.

"No. No. No. Not in my house. I don't care what perverted crap you read at your house, but not in my house. Put it up or I will toss it out the window." Iruka said as he passed Kakashi. "Or you can leave. But you're the one who broke into my house in the middle of the night so I assumed you wanted to talk to me about something."

Iruka pulled himself a cup and then creamer out of the fridge. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on him as the man put the book away. Iruka added a little bit of sugar to his cup, then took a book gulp of it and sighed with happiness.

"How much of that is actually coffee?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka rolled his eyes at him. "The _essence_ is there. So I like my cream & sugar with a little coffee." He sat down across from Kakashi and sighed, ready for whatever the man was going to say. "Okay, what's up?"

"At I thought about another prank," Kakashi watched Iruka's widen, "to you know, and get you back. I went to a bar last night, you know. A lot of people laughed at me."

Iruka tried unsuccessfully to suppress his smile. He gave up and laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that."

"I'm sure you would have." Kakashi said with a certain tone in his voice.

Iruka stilled. Did he know? No, he couldn't. He had always been very careful to never give anything away. Sure everyone knew he was gay, but he had never come on or even expressed any interested in Kakashi that way. As far as he knew Kakashi was straight.

"You know, I've really got places to go, so I think you should be going, Kakashi-san." Iruka set his coffee cup down and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen and spoke over his shoulder. "I don't know what more we have to say to each other. I think you can see yourself out."

In his bedroom, he could feel his heart beating rapidly, but he forced himself to sit down and put his shoes on calmly and prepare for a morning run like usual. He liked his routine. He found comfort in his routine. How dare Kakashi go mucking up in his calm orderly life?

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure how that conversation turned around and went wrong. Something about Iruka, but conversations always did that with him. They were always so…passionate. The man was full of life. Really, no other way to think of it. He really had contemplated a prank but that had been dismissed almost immediately. And he shouldn't have baited the man but was his own fault because when he had come out of his bedroom dripping wet, with just a towel around his waist, Kakashi was very glad he was sitting. This made him happy because he had been wondering if this could work because he had never been with a man before and honestly while he wasn't grossed out by the concept in spirit, he wasn't sure about it.

But seeing Iruka standing there was more than enough to convince him. He honestly had no idea that Iruka was that…well, muscled under his clothing. And tanned all over. No tan lines. How did he manage that? Now he could see why over half the village wanted Iruka. He felt a little silly activating the sharingan for something like that but, a man has needs, right? He did feel a bit like the old pervert that Genma was calling him. Kakashi sighed.

He didn't mean to bring up the thing about the hair, but he was curious to see Iruka's reaction if he did slightly bring it up. And that was…unexpected. He really didn't plan on the man just…shutting him down like that. Kakashi frowned, not really understanding people at all sometimes.

Iruka met Raidō by the memorial for their morning run.

"Morning Raidō!" Iruka smiled, "Sorry I'm a little bit late."

"No problem, Iruka. Let's go." They started off running at a light pace around the town.

Kakashi frowned as he watched from afar. Is this why Iruka didn't respond to his come on this morning? Was he seeing Raidō? He was pretty sure the man was straight, but Iruka was very attractive. Maybe he should ask the jounin if he was dating Iruka before trying anything with Iruka again. He looked down at his Icha Icha again. Things always look so much easier and simpler in these books. Life never works out like in these books. He sighed again and watched the two figures easily running through the early morning mists around Konoha. He could hear their easy chatter and laughter. Not the words, just the tone of it. He could feel the squeeze of his heart.

After jogging, Iruka waved bye to Raidō and went back into his apartment. He took another quick shower, dressed for work quickly, made lunch and quickly ate some toast. He did not have time for a proper breakfast due to the early visit from Kakashi, damn him. And yes, Iruka knew he could be a total beast without much food in him. Especially after having worked out first thing. He was still trying studiously to ignore Kakashi's last statement, _'I'm sure you would have.' _What had that meant? Gah! For easily, the past two years, Iruka had spent his days mooning of that damn man. Contemplating his statements. Coming up with complex fantasies. It was sick and he was over it. After getting drunk with Anko and admitting his obsession, he finally decided to just give it up. It was starting to overrule his life. He hadn't even looked at another man in over two years because of it. It had been…so long. No, stop thinking, Iruka! He scowled and stormed into his classroom. Of course, his old self would have been absolutely, positively gleeful over running his fingers over his lips yesterday (even if it had been over that stupid mask). And today, seeing him sitting in his kitchen, even if it had been while he was wet from the shower.

'_I'm sure you would have.' _What did that MEAN!

"Iruka- sensei?" Iruka looked around his classroom in confusion. Then he spotted Kakashi sitting on a tree branch outside his classroom reading an Icha Icha novel.

"Kakashi, that is not appropriate reading material around children." Iruka said irritably. He walked over to the window and put his hands on his hips. "What do you want?" Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose.

Kakashi smiled. "Raidō is straight. I asked for you, in case you felt awkward."

Iruka's mouth fell open. "You what? I knew he was straight. We are friends. We work out together. What did you tell him! You are so weird!"

Kakashi looked a little confused. "I didn't want you to get hurt, I knew he was straight."

"I think this is this oddest conversation I've ever had. You are almost as bad as Sai." Iruka narrowed his eyes. "What is this sudden interest in my…err…love life, for? Is this a bet? Is this your way of getting revenge or something!" Iruka couldn't help but hear an echo of _'I'm sure you would have.' _In his head. Again.

Startled, "No, no. Nothing like that." Kakashi inclined his head. "What time is your class this morning?"

Iruka turned around to glance at the clock and was about to say he still had ten minutes, but when he turned around the copy-nin was gone.

"Coward!" Iruka called out the window, hoping he heard. Knowing he probably would and laugh. Inside his head, all he heard was _'I'm sure you would have.' _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Raidō!" Iruka smiled. "Come on in, it's pouring out! I promise not to attack you."

They laughed and Raidō took off his sandals.

"What did Kakashi say to you? I confess, I'm dying to know." Iruka went into the kitchen and worked on the last few finishing touches. "Sit, sit. I'm almost done. Set the table. There is beer in the fridge. Personally, I hate the stuff, but I know you manly men like the stuff. I keep it around." Raidō got a beer and set the table. Then he kicked back and watched Iruka finish up.

"He asked me if I was gay or straight."

Iruka wrinkled his nose. "That's it? I guess I think would be weirder than that. Nothing else?"

"I had no idea you were this into gossip, Iruka."

Iruka laughed and turned to point his wooden spoon at Raidō. "It's not gossip when it's about your own life, Raidō. Then it's called counter-surveillance."

Raidō's turn to laugh. "Oh, I like that."

"Did he ask you why he was inquiring? Didn't you ask him why?"

"He did say that he didn't want me to lead you on." Raidō added.

"Well, fuck." Iruka sighed. "This sucks. I don't want him to be all…_nice_." He rubbed the scar on his nose.

"I'm confused." Raidō did look confused.

"How are you at keeping secrets?" Iruka asked.

"Very."

"Well…" Iruka took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm totally in lust or something with that stupid man." He finished up dinner, not daring to turn back around to see what Raidō was thinking. "Ah ha! Dinner is served. Ramen."

Raidō was kind of starting at him oddly.

Iruka shrugged it off. "I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy, right? Trust me, I've said it all to myself already. Everything. Already. And that was years ago. I've moved on and come back around many times. I'm stuck. I'm in a vicious cycle. I can't seem to get past it. I feel like I'm I leaf caught up in a tornado that is hopelessly, madly, blindly spinning around this center. I cannot stop as much as I want to. He's like a force of nature. Damnit. Oh whatever. Let's eat!"

They had both taken about two bites when there was a knock on the door. Iruka frowned and rose to answer the door. Raidō stood and pushed him back down.

"I'll get it." Raidō said.

Kakashi stood outside the chuunin's door. "Kakashi-san, we weren't expecting you."

Iruka heard Raidō say and his heart did a little nervous flutter. He wanted to smile and hope it made Kakashi insane with jealousy, but since Kakashi already knew that Raidō wasn't gay, well, it just made the whole thing pointless. What was Raidō doing, anyways? Iruka stood to stand next to Raidō and looked spied Kakashi was carrying something in his hand.

"Kakashi-san, would you like to come in?" Iruka asked finally.

"Yes. I brought some plum wine if you'd like." Kakashi held it out. "Although I did not know you had guests." Kakashi peered around Iruka's apartment curiously.

"Not guests. Just me." Raidō amended as he returned to sitting at the kitchen table, but he moved to take a different place, sitting right next to Iruka. He sipped on his beer and moved Iruka's seat out.

Iruka felt himself blushing. Did Raidō think this would help? Oh my, he felt very awkward right now. He took Kakashi's plum wine and put it in the refrigerator to keep chilled. When he turned around, Kakashi was right behind him.

"-Oof!" Iruka chuckled nervously, rubbing his scar. "Um, did you want some ramen, Kakashi-san? We just sat down to eat. Please sit." Iruka offered, and then just fixed him a bowl regardless. "Just eat it. And if you are refusing to it eat it just because of your mask, well, I would promise to close my eyes while you ate. And so will Raidō." The other man nodded respectfully.

Kakashi sat for a moment then stated. "This is very cozy."

Iruka frowned. Raidō drank some beer, forcing down a grin.

"Are you going to eat, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked.

Raidō ate his ramen. "This is delicious as usual."

Iruka chose not to point out that it was the first time he had made ramen for the man.

"Don't you have a mission Raidō?" Kakashi asked shortly.

"Yes, I leave later soon, actually. But Iruka asked me over and I thought I'd have some home cooking before heading off. You never know what can happen on a mission. I could die."

Iruka slapped Raidō upside the back of his head. "Idiot."

"Whaaat?" Raidō said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can't say that when I know you're being all…all..._silly_! You _could_ die! Don't say things like that!" Iruka smacked him on his head again. Iruka sighed.

"Well, Kakashi is right, I do have to get going." Raidō finished his ramen. "Thank you for dinner, Iruka. See you when I get back."

"Oh!" Iruka got up and went into the kitchen. "I made you something."

"Snicker doodles?" Raidō's face lit up happily.

Iruka blushed and he nodded. "They should be perfect for you to take on your mission. Be careful!" Iruka and the man waved and he left.

When Iruka sat back down, Kakashi was still sitting at the table. Iruka sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry I chased off your lover, Iruka." Kakashi stated.

"Ha!" Iruka laughed. "I thought we had this discussion. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Kakashi frowned.

"Okay, I'll help you out, since you're confused. What's got you hung up, here?"

"You made him cookies? That seems like something a lover would do?" Kakashi offered.

"Friends do it. I've done it for years. I do it for Anko, Genma, Raidō, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Asuma-"

"-I guess you're not _my_ friend, then." Kakashi found himself standing. He had no idea why this was upsetting him.

"Yes, I am." Iruka found himself arguing.

"I've never had any of your special cookies tins."

"Are we actually arguing about cookies?" Iruka said in a shocked voice.

"Yes." Kakashi found himself glaring back.

"Well, first of all, you don't have a favorite cookie. You like my brownies the best." Iruka stood and began answering absently while he picked up the remains of the forgotten dinner. Cleaning always helped him keep his mind off things that were bothering him.

"I do like them." Kakashi stated, eyes following the chuunin around the kitchen. "Why have you never given me them when apparently everyone else has received your gifts?"

"Oh, well, you know." Iruka stalled, trying to think of something reasonable to say. He racked his brain for an excuse. Jealous make-believe boyfriend? Ran out of Tupperware? Rouge nin stole his recipe? Oh my kami, will the floor boards swallow him whole so he doesn't have to answer this? He started doing the dishes loudly, hoping the time would give him an excuse.

Iruka finished the last bowl and plate and turned around. Kakashi was not in the little kitchen or dining room. He was in the living room, reading on his sofa. Iruka walked over to him and hovered, still having no idea what he was going to say.

"Did you want some of that wine?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. I'll get it." Iruka jumped a little at Kakashi's voice but turned around to get the bottle and two glasses. He brought it over and poured some into each of the glasses. Iruka turned on some music. He didn't just want to be sitting there in silence drinking with the man. That was just, well, kind of depressing.

"So, what did you come over for, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked him, hoping to steer the conversation away from crashing into the disastrously rocky shores of his large crush on the copy-nin.

"I wanted to initiate a friendship with you." Kakashi answered in a tone of voice that sounded, well, frankly honest.

Iruka took a large gulp of wine. "A friendship? With me? But you're…_you_! I'm just a chuunin!"

"You're friends with lots of jounin, Iruka. What difference does that make?" Kakashi said.

Iruka looked honestly baffled. "I know, but you're not just anyone. You're _the_ Hakate Kakashi. You don't need friends!" Iruka covered his mouth almost immediately. "Gomen. I'm sorry, that was unnecessarily harsh."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "I know that's what people say about me. I know that's what my Father said. And I know at times in my life, I may have even said that aloud. But I'm not saying it now. To you."

Iruka poured himself a glass of wine and drank it quickly. Oh, Kakashi, what he asked was so hard. Of course he wanted to be his friend. But, to be so close to him and leave it at that? Maybe he should tell him and then it would just be out in the open and it would be out there. Maybe if he told him, they wouldn't be friends and Kakashi would at least understand. He seemed like the kind of person to accept him. He didn't seem like he would hate him. Maybe they would have a laugh about it and then in a few weeks they could honestly be friends.

Iruka poured them both another glass of wine. Liquid courage they called it. Cheers!

"I would be honored to be your friend, Kakashi-san." Iruka said, looking at him.

"Why do you call me Kakashi-san but Raidō is just Raidō?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shrugged, frowning. The wine was starting to make him feel languid. It was hard to start thinking about things other than Kakashi. And Kakashi hair. His hands itched to bury themselves in it.

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to think about Raidō right now." Iruka said before he thought better of it.

"No? What do you want to think about?" Kakashi asked, turning to look at Iruka.

"Silly man." Iruka smiled. "You think you can get all my secrets just like that? You're no Ibiki." Iruka took another gulp. Was he going to tell him or not. He had to make up his mind. "Do you want to know why I never made you any brownies or cookies anything for your trips? Even though I knew when you left and I waited when anxiously in the missions room when you were gone too long. Waited in the hospital when you were injured. Donated blood and chakra for you when you were injured. I…well, I couldn't." Iruka was shaking now. He set the glass down and looked away. "I knew how I felt and I knew…it was not something that was possible and so I just, well, never mind. But to have been close friends would've been too painful I think. But I can manage it now, Kakashi-san. I would be honored to be your friend." Iruka took a deep breath, very pleased that he was not crying mess. Six months ago, he would've been blubbering.

Iruka turned to face Kakashi and he had a shocked expression on his face. Literally, his face. He had pulled his mask down. Iruka admitted, but he stared. There was nothing wrong with his face, in fact, the man was very attractive. Straight nose, pink lips. The only scar was the one we all saw around the sharingan eye. Iruka's heart did little flip flops painfully in his chest.

"Apparently I am as good as Ibiki." Kakashi said.

Iruka laughed. "No, I've just wanted to get that off my chest for a very long time. I feel lighter than I've felt in…years right now."

"Years?" Kakashi asked, peering at Iruka. He took a sip of his wine.

Iruka blushed furiously and covered his face up with his hands.

"Well, don't feel pressured at all. I know you're not gay. I'm not going to try and seduce you or anything."

"Who said I'm not gay?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…everybody!" Iruka laughed and stood, slightly unsteadily.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Iruka." Kakashi put an arm around Iruka and pulled him up into his arms. "You know, I'm a little surprised at you."

"Why?"

"You could've just asked me directly." Kakashi stated like it was the most natural thing.

"I'm a coward, I guess." Iruka looked forlorn. "Unrequited love is better than rejection."

Kakashi was carrying him somewhere. His head was spinning, but not in a bad way. It was like he was on a carousal ride.

"Where are we going, 'Kashi?" Iruka whispered.

"Your bedroom." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, you've been there before." Iruka whispered loudly.

"I have…?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah, in my dreams." Iruka sighed softly.

Kakashi laid Iruka down on the bed and the younger man was already starting to sleep. Anko was right; he really couldn't hold his liquor.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi found himself on another tree branch peering into Iruka's kitchen the next morning. The chuunin was sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and holding his head in his hand, absently scratching his scar. Probably nursing a hangover, he thought to himself. Kakashi couldn't help but remember the previous night and their conversation. The man had been harboring feelings for him for all this time and had done a very good job of concealing it. Or was it possible that Kakashi was worse at reading people than he believed?

"Troublesome," a bored voice said from beside Kakashi. He turned to see Shikamaru crouched on the branch next to him. "Do I have to report you to the guards for peeping now?"

Kakashi blushed.

Shikamaru peered into Iruka's window. "The man is drinking coffee. Seriously. This gets you hot? Or is it the dolphin print boxers?"

Kakashi could feel himself getting flushed and hoped the man couldn't see that he was holding a small bag in his arms. He was bringing Iruka donuts and he had stopped to see if the man was awake yet. He cursed at being caught on a tree branch. _Again_. He really needed to start paying better attention. Iruka was ruining his ninja reputation and he didn't even know it.

"Or possibly the dolphin mug?" Shikamaru added with a laugh. "He has a whole theme, doesn't he? Are those dolphin potholders?"

"I believe a lot of them are gifts from friends." Kakashi said stiffly, turning to look at the younger man.

"May I ask why you are stalking Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi turned back to look into the window and watched Iruka move from the kitchen over to his couch and start to read a book. He wanted to deny that he was stalking the man, but evidence to the contrary seemed all too real. And Shikamaru was entirely too intelligent to believe any lies that may could contrive. The more he thought about it, there was like this dead air hanging between them and he felt pressured to fill it with some sort of explanation.

"I…" Kakashi started. "I am friends with Iruka-san."

Another long pause and Shikamaru shifted on the branch, tilting his head to the side, looking deceptively bored.

"Troublesome." The younger man said finally.

Kakashi reached his hand up to make sure his mask was in place, knowing he was blushing, feeling the heat of the blush creep up even up to the top of his mask.

"You stalk all of your friends, Kakashi-san? You peep at them through their windows?"

Actually, since Kakashi didn't really have any friends except for Gai and he did appear on the tree branch by Gai's place to begin contests for youth and vitality, this didn't really seem that outrageous. Kakashi scratched at his head. But he really didn't want Shikamaru getting the wrong idea that he had bad intentions in mind for Iruka. So he decided to set him straight.

"Well, I was at Iruka's very late last night and we drank too much. I put him to bed, but this morning I wanted to see if he was okay. I brought him some donuts." Kakashi finally stated, showing Shikamaru the bag. "I wanted to see if he was awake; I did not want to awaken him if he was still sleeping."

Shikamaru looked surprised. Shocked, really.

"I know he has a sweet tooth. I thought he'd like the donuts." Kakashi stated.

Shikamaru was still leaning against the tree branch with his body in the pose of boredom, but his face looked shocked, his eyes were boggling a little. "You were at Iruka-sensei's late last night?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered calmly.

Shikamaru leaned forward swiftly, not invading Kakashi's personal space but enough that he could feel the man emitting extra chakra as his eyes glowed with the effort.

"You know, Kakashi-san, Iruka-sensei is a good friend of mine. Please do not hurt him." With that said, Shikamaru was gone with a small puff, almost unidentifiable.

Kakashi sat in the tree for probably a half hour just thinking, his fingers touching the bag of donuts. He felt like he was on the precipice of something. He knew what he was. He was a murderer. An assassin. Cold blooded. He knew his feelings were hooded. That he had trouble deciphering what he wanted, what others were thinking or feeling. That social graces were over his head. He lived in books, in his head most his life and a lot of this was…foreign to him. He had never…courted someone in his life. Was courted even the right word? Dated? Flirted? He had no idea. Certainly the chuunin deserved someone better than him. Someone wholesome and warm and…whole. He was scared and broken. His reverie was interrupted when he felt something hit him.

"Kakashi!" A voice yelled at him.

Kakashi looked up. Iruka was standing in his kitchen looking out his window. He'd thrown one of his dolphin pot holders at him.

"Yo!" Kakashi said smiling.

"Are you going to come in are just sit outside all morning?" Iruka asked irritably.

"Maa…technically its afternoon. You're a late sleeper." Kakashi asked.

Iruka rolled his eyes and gestured for him to come in.

"I brought you donuts." Kakashi said and handed Iruka the bag as he entered the kitchen easily.

Iruka smiled and took the bag gratefully. Kakashi took off his sandals and went to lounge on the floor on a tatami mat. Iruka sat next to him and was already halfway through one donut when he held out the bag to Kakashi, who took one. Kakashi smiled at Iruka's little moans of pleasure over the pastry. He was glad that he remembered the chuunin liked them. Iruka's hair was pulled up in a hasty pony tail and it was very appealing how some of the hair was curling around the nape of his neck.

"Why were you on a branch outside my window, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, looking at him.

"I didn't want to wake you." He answered simply, trying to focus on Iruka's words and not on the fact that the man was standing there in his boxers. Kakashi was now inventing lots of intricate battle plans that involved divesting a certain chuunin of his dolphin boxer shorts.

Iruka laughed then groaned, completely oblivious to Kakashi's thoughts. "Oh, it hurts to laugh. Stupid hangover."

"Did you take aspirin?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, just waiting for it to kick in. Food will help. It's not so bed." Iruka said looking at Kakashi with a sudden sort of intensity. Then Iruka blushed furiously. "I..err..mean BAD. It's not so _**bad**_."

Iruka stood suddenly and sat on the couch, away from Kakashi.

Kakashi was confused. What had just happened? He rubbed the back of his head and went to stand next to Iruka. The man looked up at him with this expression that Kakashi will never forget. It was so open and…accepting. It was like he didn't care who he was or what he had done; none of that matter to him. He sank down and sat next to Iruka. They were, essentially, from two different worlds. He trained both his eyes on Iruka's face; it wasn't perfect, he did have that scar on his nose. But that scar across the nose almost made it perfect. Kakashi drank up his tanned face, he felt his hand reaching up and pulling Iruka's pony tail loose. The hair was dark brown and shiny; it fell in a cascade around the man's face. The man was far too beautiful. How had he never seen it before?

Kakashi felt himself being pulled forward, as if by some gravitational force. He pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka gently first, then he felt the man respond and it was like a floodgate went off in Kakashi's body. He was tingling everywhere, immediately hard with need, hearing himself groan with want. And this was just from one chaste kiss? He kissed Iruka again and Iruka melted into him, their tongues dancing in that rhythm, in and out. He ran kisses down the side of Iruka's face, licked Iruka's ear, sucked on his neck, rejoiced in hearing the moans and panting echoing off the walls of the chuunin's apartment walls.

"Oh! Kashi!" Iruka said gasping as Kakashi trailed his hand lazily down the chuunin's side.

Kakashi wasn't sure how far they should go. He wasn't exactly experienced in this arena. Maybe he should read a book about this first. Yes, he would go do that. He wanted it to be perfect.

Iruka leaned forward and straddled Kakashi before he could think. Kakashi could feel their hard cocks grinding together as the man grinded into him.

"Maa…" Kakashi wheezed, his vision blurring slightly. "Oh!.._Iruka_!" He didn't know what to do so he held on to Iruka's tight ass as he ground into him, as this certainly felt amazing.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing to Kakashi-sensei?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Kakashi and Iruka froze and turned to the doorway where Naruto stood looking confused. Damnit, Iruka was really ruining his ninja skills. First the tree things, now this. Iruka scrambled to get off Kakashi and cover his hard on, although that was difficult to do since the man was only wearing boxers. And, well, Naruto may be dense, but he's not a complete idiot. Kakashi turned slipped his mask back up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked again, this time there was an angry edge to his voice. "What were you doing?"

"Naruto." Iruka said sharply, now standing behind the couch, probably to hide his erection, Kakashi thought with a smirk. "What did I tell you about knocking?"

"But?" the young man said looking upset.

"No buts. This is also your home but you have to respect my boundaries." Iruka paused and then took a deep breath. "There might be times when I have…_friends_ over."

Naruto grimaced. "But…_Kakashi?"_

"You know, I am right here." Kakashi interjected.

"Yes, you are." Iruka paused then smiled. "Why don't you get yourself some coffee and a donut with Naruto while I get dressed?" Iruka then walked back towards his bedroom.

Kakashi looked uncomfortably at Naruto. This wasn't a conversation he had anticipated. Maybe he could avoid it.

"How goes your training, Naruto?" Kakashi walked into the kitchen and pulled down two mugs. They were both different dolphin mugs. Hmm…Iruka really did seem to have a theme.

"Fine." The young many answered after a few moments.

"How do you like your coffee?" Kakashi asked brightly.

"Lots of cream and sugar." Naruto answered.

"Ahhh. Just like Iruka. I should've known." Kakashi smiled and pulled out the creamer and sugar.

Kakashi tossed the bag of donuts onto the table and the young man started digging in. See, topic avoided. Donuts solve all problems, right?

"If you hurt Iruka I will kill you." Naruto said quietly between bites of the donut. Kakashi looked at him. The threat was serious enough even if he had powdered sugar all over his face.

The kitchen was quiet for a few minutes while Naruto continue to eat on the donut peacefully and drink the coffee.

Kakashi considered his statement and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka was actually a little confused. He thought he should be on top of the moon but here he was, instead, overanalyzing things. Who was he turning into? _Kakashi?_ One really shouldn't turn into the ones we loved. It can't turn out pretty. He was starting to hyperventilate a little. Iruka was currently working his shift at the Missions Office; Genma was sitting next to him giving him odd little looks. Was he breathing funny? God he hoped not. Remember, breathe in, and breathe out. You're a shinobi of the Leaf, damnit! Be proud!

The morning had been wonderful, what with Kakashi showing up with donuts and the making out with him on the couch. Iruka had confessed his love for the man, and the man hadn't run away. That was something, right? He hadn't said anything back, of course, but he was…acting like an interested party. This should be making him happy, right? So why was he so confused? It's like he didn't know where he stood. Iruka liked to have everything in order, a place for everything in life. And while he had been miserable with his life while had been doing the whole…unrequited love thing…at least he knew where he stood. Life had purchase. His world had order. Right now everything was…so chaotic. He shivered slightly and looked over at Genma.

Working the shift with Genma was always an exercise in patience. The man was always hitting on him. It had started out simply enough; the man asked him out for a date. Iruka had said _no_, politely. Then Genma had started with the casual touching, the offers of backrubs. He couldn't bend over in the room without looking over his shoulder in paranoia. It was very annoying.

Of course, that's when Kakashi walked into the Office around 7pm, covered slightly in sweat and grime and a little bit of blood and looking very sexy. And he had to remind himself to breathe again. The room wasn't too full; no one in line. And the copy-nin strolled up to the desk and perched an elbow against the counter and smiled down at Iruka. Well, Iruka could see his eye crinkling and the mask moving slightly, so he was pretty sure the man was smiling.

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi paused, smiling again. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, fancy that." Iruka said lightly, feeling himself blush, remembering this morning.

Iruka felt something being slipped into his hands, a slip of wet paper. He glanced at hit briefly but Kakashi was saying something and he looked up again.

"We were so rudely interrupted this morning by Naruto, I was wondering if…"

There was a loud choking noise behind him. Iruka turned to see that Genma was actively listening to their conversation; apparently he accidentally poked his lip with his ridiculous senbon. Iruka couldn't help but feel a small stab of victory there. _Ha!_

"Genma, don't you have something…you could go file?"

"No, this is much more interesting than _filing_." Genma laughed.

Iruka huffed and returned to look at Kakashi, who was smiling charmingly at him. Iruka knew he was blushing horribly, but let Genma look. Thankfully this would stop the man from harassing him. If Kakashi was okay with asking him out in the middle of the Mission Office, then it was okay with him, too. More than, okay, in fact. He was absurdly pleased. Iruka knew he was smiling dopily up at the man, blushing horribly.

"Let's go out later, get something to eat?" Kakashi asked confidently.

"Sure, Kakashi-san. Sounds wonderful." Iruka replied and sat down, finally glancing at the paper in his hands.

"Is 9pm fine? See you-" Kakashi inquired, then turned to make the seals to transport home, but Iruka stood up quickly preformed jutsu to stop him, his eyes narrowing as Kakashi tried unsuccessfully to make an innocent face. His hands and feet were now stuck in place in what looked like blobs of unmovable water.

"Oh, no you don't, Kakashi-san." Iruka added.

"What?"

Iruka waved the piece of soggy paper in Kakashi's face. "What is this…_trash_?"

"My mission report."Kakashi explained, as if he were talking to a child.

"This is not a mission report." Iruka said, trying to keep his temper in check, knowing it was pointless, but trying anyways.

They were drawing a small crowd. Iruka could feel them hovering at the edges of his periphery vision. Shikamaru, Asuma, Shizune, Choji; even the Hokage had come out of her office. And of course he knew Genma was there, leaning back in his chair, enjoying the show.

"No, it explains quite clearly what happened. I'm sure of it." Kakashi had the grace to blush and try to move his hands and feet a little where they were trapped in Iruka's jutsu. "This is nice work. Sandaime teach you this?"

Iruka did not explain. He tapped the paper, because he refused to call it a 'report' and stamped it with one of his red stamps. One no one had thus far used. And tucked it back in one of Kakashi's pockets.

"That report is _unacceptable_. I have rejected it. You will have to re-do it."

Kakashi looked shocked. "You've never rejected one of my reports before."

"You've never turned in one as bad as that before!" Iruka yelled. He knew his face was red. He could feel his scar was livid.

If possible the hush on the room grew even quieter than before.

"It can't have been that bad." Kakashi tried to move his hands and feet again.

"It was written on the back on a takeout menu." Iruka began.

"I was thinking of taking you there." Kakashi explained.

"It had blood all over it."

"I did get injured." Kakashi added.

"It smelled like ramen." Iruka fumed. "And had bite marks on it."

"Well, I spilled lunch on it and Pakkun and Bull did accidentally bite it." Kakashi amended.

"The only words on said 'mission succeeded' and then some scribbles about how you felt like having hazelnut coffee after lunch!" Iruka yelled back.

"I did have coffee. Aren't we supposed to add details about the mission?" Kakashi said.

"It was soggy!"

"I think it fell in the mud on my way here." Kakashi scratched his head.

"You included doodles of what looked like Pakkun humping Naruto. Or was that an angry squirrel? I'm not exactly sure, but either way, I'm pretty sure neither of those things happened on your mission. At least I'm hoping they didn't. Superfluous doodles do not belong on mission reports!"

Kakashi had the grace to look embarrassed.

Iruka came to stand in front of Kakashi. He whispered in his ear so that only Kakashi could hear him. "And lastly, I know you wouldn't use our relationship so that you could get out of having to fill you mission reports properly. I take my job very seriously; Kakashi and you cannot use me like that. You weren't trying to…_take advantage_ of me, were you?"

"I'm sorry, Iruka." Kakashi said sincerely, blushing.

"Now, then, why don't you sit and re-do the mission report properly. Then we can go home and I'll make you dinner at my place instead?" Iruka turned and preformed the jutsu to remove the bubbles from around Kakashi's arms and legs so he could move.

"Oh, and of course, remember Kakashi, I can do teach you that jutsu later." Iruka smiled and winked. "I can think of all kinds of applications for it."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, his eyes widening.

They both blushed and he did fill out the mission report again, this time correctly and this time Iruka approved it.


	6. Chapter 6

After Kakashi correctly filled out his second mission report and Iruka approved it, they left the mission office, completely unaware of the raucous laughter that filled the room the second they left the building. They walked down the cobblestone streets, bodies close, arms occasionally touching just so.

Kakashi hadn't said anything to Iruka, of course, but he had stopped earlier at the bookshop and purchased a few books on how to go about pleasuring the man. He wanted to be a good lover and he had no experience. He knew that Iruka was gay and he was so beautiful; he assumed he had some experience. Kakashi didn't want to want make a fool out of himself. After spending a _very_ eye opening afternoon reading he felt fairly confident that he could pleasure Iruka.

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka asked him.

Kakashi turned and looked at the younger man. The night was dark, and he could only see the silhouette of the man, his pony tail and the outline of his face.

"You." Kakashi answered truthfully.

"Baka…" Iruka laughed.

Kakashi couldn't see him blushing, but he knew enough about the chuunin to know that he would be. They walked on in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in the Mission Office." Iruka said suddenly.

"No, I deserved it. I was being an ass." Kakashi said, and then laughed. "No one is ever going to turn in an incomplete mission report to Iruka-sensei again. Talk about putting the fear of God into the shenobis!"

Iruka laughed with him companionably. Their shoulders brushed. Kakashi didn't pull away.

"If that's what you'll do to your _boyfriend_, imagine what you'd do to just any nin." Kakashi added.

Iruka stumbled. Kakashi caught him with one hand easily.

"Err…_boyfriend_?" Iruka eeped.

"I'm sorry; I guess I just rather presumed…" Kakashi paused.

They were standing in front of Iruka's apartment. That was quick.

Iruka looked flummoxed, blinking at Kakashi stupidly. Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka's forehead lightly through his mask, then opened Iruka's door for them. Iruka followed him in and they both took off their sandals in the entry way. Kakashi watched Iruka stare at the couch for a moment before mumbling something about the kitchen.

Kakashi followed Iruka into the kitchen and found him bent over with his head poked into the refrigerator moving a bunch of Tupperware containers around. He seemed to sense Kakashi behind him and he stood up.

"Oh, hey. Did you want anything to drink?" Iruka asked with a nervous smile.

"No." Kakashi said, frowning. Why was Iruka so anxious? Didn't he want him? I thought he wanted him?

"What did you want for dinner? I haven't been to the market in a few days…I'm afraid all I have is leftovers…or _ramen_?…" Iruka trailed off, licking his lips nervously.

It wasn't he said, but rather…_how_ he licked his lips that did it. Kakashi couldn't resist it. It was like an open invitation. The man may be sending more mixed signals than he could understand but if he just went for the frontal assault at least he would have an answer.

Kakashi took off his mask and set it on the counter, then leaned in and kissed Iruka, pressing the younger man against the kitchen counter. The kiss deepened and their tongues tangled, and he felt his body respond aggressively, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a groan tore out of his throat.

"_Iruka_…" He heard a voice whisper, and Kakashi realized it was his own.

He pulled Iruka against him roughly, grabbing his ass and he felt the man's legs wrap around him tightly. He could feel both of their hardness chaffing against each other. He was biting Iruka's neck, hearing the man's moans, trying to get his stupid clothes off. This position was never going to work to get clothing off. He started carrying Iruka back to his bedroom; Iruka was now licking his ear, doing delicious things with his tongue.

He set Iruka on the bed and lay on top of him. Before he knew what was happening, Iruka rolled him over in and was pulling his clothing off licking his chest, his nipples, biting just hard enough then licking. Kakashi moaned as the man undid his pants and slipped them down. He felt vaguely shy about being naked. To be honest, he'd never been completely naked in anyone's bed before. It felt so personal and exposed. He immediately wanted his mask and he felt ridiculously stupid that he momentarily couldn't even remember where he'd left it.

Then he saw Iruka standing up; the man was stripping out of his clothing, eyes hooded and watching Kakashi like he was a very large treat. Iruka's beautiful hair was unbound and around his shoulders and he then sank to his knees and crawled over to Kakashi between his legs and licked up both of the inner parts of his thighs, not even touching his dick. He came very close; Kakashi almost died.

"Ahh…Iruka!" He gasped.

Kakashi shot his head up and he watched Iruka very carefully, his own breathing uneven and choppy. Embarrassingly he felt his legs opening wider, spreading them as Iruka moved closer and closer, still not touching. Did the chuunin need an engraved invitation?

"Oh, _please_…" He moaned.

Iruka licked along his belly and belly button. He blew air on the Kakashi's quivering dick that was leaking precum so readily.

"Iruka, _please_…!" Kakashi groaned and grasped Iruka's head and pushed him, hoping that wasn't too forward.

Iruka laughed slightly, gave him a very sexy look and wrapped his mouth around his dick. In two of the most wonderful strokes in the world, Kakashi couldn't help himself; he came in the man's mouth. Iruka licked it up and smiled, apparently unfazed. Kakashi was a little embarrassed to have come so fast, but they did have all night. All he could think about was fucking Iruka, about being inside him. The man was so beautiful. He was getting hard again.

Kakashi rolled Iruka over and tried to remember how the position was supposed to go. Iruka looked a little confused. Kakashi kissed his face, his neck, biting him gently. Woops, that was going to leave a mark.

"Kakashi, _wait_." Iruka whispered gently.

Kakashi paused and looked down at Iruka who was still hard as a rock against his stomach. The man was blushing something fiercely, despite the fact he had just given him the most amazing sexual experience of his life. Yes, a blow job had been the best thing yet. He couldn't wait to feel and see what sex was like. Iruka was so amazing.

"What, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, moving Iruka's limbs into the right position, half paying attention to Iruka. He was a genius after all. He could do two things at once.

"I'm a _virgin_." Iruka whispered, blushing, if possible, even more.

Kakashi looked at Iruka confusedly. "What?"

"I've never done this before. Have you?" Iruka asked shyly.

"No." Kakashi, "I've never been with a man at all before."

Iruka smiled. "Me neither."

Kakashi sputtered. "But you're _gay_!"

"So! Just because I like men doesn't mean…I'm some sort of slut!" Iruka sat up, dislodging Kakashi from being on top, so that they were sitting side by side. "I'm not like…_Genma_!"

Iruka's face was hot with anger and he got up and left the room in a huff, naked.

Kakashi sat on Iruka's bed, more confused than ever.

Iruka came back in, wearing his dolphin boxers. Oh, he loved those, and wanted to rip them off the man. "I would like you to leave, Kakashi-san. You…you are not exactly who I thought you were. But this is the real world, and I really think we come from two different worlds."

Iruka stood in the doorway with a sad, faraway look on his face that Kakashi sadly will never forget. Damn sharingan eye. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Iruka- I'm sorry-"

"Kakashi, don't you get tired of apologies? How many times have you apologized to me in the last few days?"

"Iruka-" Kakashi started.

"No, please…just stop right there. I'm just not sure this is going to work. You insult my job, you called me a slut, and I know what you think of my chuunin rank. I still remember what you said to me at Naruto's exams."

"Let's not bring _that_ up, Iruka…" Kakashi sighed and wished he had something to read.

"I just…" Iruka left the doorway. Kakashi could hear him pacing in the other room. "…it's just…not going to work. I know it."

Kakashi snorted.

"I think you're being a coward." Kakashi said.

"What!" Iruka yelled and came back into the bedroom. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

Iruka saw he was still lounging in bed and he seemed surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm not leaving." Kakashi shrugged. "I like it here. It's a nice apartment. Close to work. Hot boyfriend cooks for me. Best sexual experience I've ever had. Why would I want to leave?"

Iruka put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was calling you a slut. I just assumed you'd been with someone." Kakashi explained calmly.

Iruka pouted. "Well…I _haven't_. I just hadn't found anyone…_special_."

There was a long pause.

"Are you coming back to bed or are you going to have another panic attack?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka sat on the side of the bed and looked at Kakashi.

"Are you really my boyfriend?" Iruka asked. "Answer seriously, none of your flippant answers."

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka gently. "Yes."

Iruka grinned wickedly. "_Best_ sexual experience, ne?"

Kakashi felt himself blushing as he pulled the man into the bed. "Maa…don't let it go to your head." He rolled over on top of Iruka again and started kissing the man again, running his hands down his body. It was toned and muscular but overly so. He felt Iruka's hands in his hair and he had to admit, knowing about the chuunin's secret desire, it shot a little thrill through him.

"Like my hair, do you?" He whispered as he licked one of Iruka's nipples.

"It's nice." Iruka answered, his hands buried deep within the depths of Kakashi's hair. No, that was not the correct answer.

Kakashi bit down on Iruka's nipple harder. "Are you sure it's just nice?" Kakashi prodded.

Iruka moaned, his hands raking through Kakashi's hair, nails on his scalp. Kakashi had to admit, it did feel pretty damn good. He bit Iruka's other nipple.

"Very nice." Iruka moaned.

Kakashi reached down and pulled the dolphin boxers off Iruka. He wrapped his hand around Iruka's cock. "Oh, Iruka, don't lie to me." He started stroking Iruka slowly, feeling the man writhing beneath him, it was a heady feeling.

"Tell me the truth, Iruka…" Kakashi goaded.

"I love your hair, baka!" Iruka and smacked him over the head. Then muttered, "I'm going to kill Anko later."

Kakashi smiled as he sucked on one of his own fingers for a minute, while Iruka watched. Then he slowly stuck it in Iruka and then watched as Iruka's eyes closed in pleasure, his legs spread wider. Iruka was very tight but after a few minutes he managed to get a second finger in and find that spot that the book described. He knew he'd found the right spot because instead of the slight discomforted look on Iruka's face he started gasping and he started writhing again.

Iruka's legs slipped around Kakashi's waist like natural, like they were meant to be, even if they were from different worlds. He slipped inside Iruka slowly, hesitantly at first, not wanting to hurt him. But Iruka moaned and then he was inside fully and he couldn't contain his own shudder of pleasure.

"Oh, Kashi!" Iruka moaned into Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi pushed against Iruka, moving him into a better position, more natural and felt Iruka melting around him, it was the best feeling in the world. He pressed harder, faster, beating into the younger man, hearing their moans and cries filling the room; the chuunin's futon slamming against the wall. Kakashi reached forward and stroked Iruka's cock in motion with his thrusting.

"I'm so close!" he heard Iruka moan, then the man gasped and Kakashi felt his body jerk around him and he came in spurts on his chest.

"Kakashi…" the man sighed, his eyelids fluttered closed in ecstasy, writhing his hips underneath him. _"Come inside me…"_

"_Ahk..Iruka!" _Kakashi groaned.

Kakashi felt himself loose what little control he had and he came inside Iruka with one last thrust; he leaned over and touched his forehead to Iruka's. Then younger man reached up and brushed his silver locks off his forehead and kissed him gently. Kakashi rolled off Iruka and he pulled the man up next to him, his body feeling boneless but so alive.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?" Kakashi pulled the covers up around the two of them and settled in to go to sleep. It was late after all. And he had spent the day on missions.

"I love you." Iruka whispered.

"I know." Kakashi said as he pulled the chuunin closer and they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining hard again; Iruka glanced out the window as the rain fell down from the gutter and ran in streams down the middle of the street.

"It's your turn." Shikamaru said.

Iruka turned to him and smiled absently. He looked down at the shogi board and scratched the scar on his nose. Iruka lifted his hand to move a piece; his hand hovered over the board.

"How are things with you and Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked all of a sudden.

Iruka halted his hand and looked at the younger man, narrowing his eye. He moved his piece and leaned back against the couch.

"Everything is great." Iruka said, smiling as he looked over at Kiba. The dog-nin was sitting on the far side of the couch playing one of Naruto's video games.

"So is he living with you?" Shikamaru inquired with his detached, almost clinical tone of voice that he had. Then he moved one of his pieces.

Iruka felt his face blushing, heating up. This was an awkward conversation. Honestly, Shikamaru was a friend, but he had also been a student. It felt vaguely inappropriate. But, that was years ago. They were mature shenobi now; he supposed that the young man was grown up enough to have these sorts of conversations. And the man had started it.

"Well, err, _yes_." Iruka said after a moment, and then moved one of his pieces. He knew the lazy genius was just trying to get under his skin to beat him at the game. Iruka was never one to back down.

"That's good." Shikamaru leaned forward and studied the board, then moved another piece.

They were silent for a few minutes. Iruka leaned over and scratched Akamaru who was lying beside him. The nin-dog panted happily and rolled into the scratch. Iruka laughed. Pakkun was going to be jealous later.

Iruka looked down at the board and realized he was losing. Damnit. He really shouldn't have taught Shikamaru some of his best tricks at Shogi. He really hated to play dirty but the young man really had started it.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" Iruka whispered conspiratorially.

Shikamaru looked confused. "What? Kissed who, what?"

"You know…_Kiba_." Iruka gestured to the man sitting at the other end of the room playing video games. Iruka winked at Shikamaru and moved one of his shogi pieces into the most obvious, reckless checkmate positions.

Shikamaru paled, and then blushed furiously. Iruka wanted to burst out laughing but was saved when the door opened. He turned around and spied Kakashi coming home.

Kakashi smiled as he entered and took off his shoes, "Yo."

Iruka waved at Kakashi and smiled, then turned back to Shikamaru, "_Checkmate_."

Shikamaru looked down at the board and scratched his head, his face still blushing. "Troublesome."

"Come on, stay for dinner you two."

Iruka stood and went over to Kakashi and kissed him on the cheek. They wandered into the kitchen and hugged. "How was your day?"

"Long." Kakashi said. Iruka looked Kakashi over; he wasn't injured but he did look tired.

"I'm making miso soup with eggplant for dinner." Iruka said with a smile. "And some grilled chicken."

"Congratulations on beating Shikamaru at shogi. I cannot even do that anymore." Kakashi looked at Iruka with an impressed expression on his face.

Iruka ran his hands through Kakashi's hair briefly. "Well, I have a few secret weapons up my sleeve."

Kakashi laughed.

"Oi!" Kiba yelled from the living room. "I thought you were making dinner? I'm hungry. Quit flirting with Kakashi and cook me some food, Iruka-sensei."

"He's not your _sensei_ anymore." Kakashi groused in a peeved voice.

"Go take a shower, and the food will be ready when you're done." Iruka said, then kissed his nose and shooed him out of the kitchen.

Iruka chopped the vegetables and set the soup to simmer, while he marinated the chicken. Then he grilled the chicken on the stove and finished the soup. He yelled at Shikamaru to come set the table. The lazy nin sighed and walked into the kitchen slowly.

"Placemats are in that drawer, and bowls and tableware etc are in that drawer…" Iruka waved his hand in the general direction. "And get glasses. I've got beer and some juice. Do you know what Kiba would want to drink?"

"Why would you think I would know?" Shikamaru said.

Iruka shrugged filling up bowls and platters. He watched the younger chuunin huff then pull a beer out the refrigerator and set it next to one of the plates.

"Can you get a small glass of juice for Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go tell him dinner is ready."

Iruka checked the bathroom. Kakashi had already showered but left wet towels on the floor. Iruka growled in frustration. He had to pick these up every day; the blasted man apparently couldn't be bothered to put his wet towels back up on the bar after he used them. And he left his hair all over the sink after he shaved. Iruka rinsed the little hairs down the drain. The man was a slob. Iruka went into the bedroom and found Kakashi getting dressed. He smiled; Kakashi wasn't anywhere near as muscular as he was, he was taller and lean, but he loved the way he looked.

"Dinner's ready." Iruka said.

Kakashi turned around and smiled. "I didn't know you were such close friends with Shikamaru and Kiba."

Iruka smiled back and helped him fix his mask back in place. "Yes, they come over often. Usually we play shogi or scrabble. If Naruto is here, Kiba and he will play video games…"

"It makes me feel a little old I guess." Kakashi confessed.

Iruka looked shocked. "What?"

"What sort of tricks do you have for beating Shikamaru?" Kakashi said looking at Iruka intently. "I saw you petting Akamaru…did you want me to leave Pakkun out more often?"

Iruka frowned. Was…Kakashi _jealous_? No…Iruka laughed, he couldn't be.

"Come on…dinner's ready!" Iruka pulled Kakashi out of their bedroom.

Kiba and Shikamaru were already in the kitchen. Kiba had a piece of chicken in his mouth and a guilty look on his face.

"_Kiba!_" Iruka scolded half heartedly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei…er…" Kiba said with a laugh then looked at Kakashi. "Iruka-_san_. "I was hungry! It smelled so good."

They sat down to dinner and ate companionably. Everyone averted their eyes from Kakashi as he ate very quickly and pulled his mask aside to eat. After dinner they played a game of scrabble; it was one of their favorite games to play because it was something that Kiba enjoyed. Of course he always came up with obscure dog-related words they always challenged and looked up in the dictionary. Iruka won the game of scrabble and to his endless amusement it seemed to bother Kakashi.

The other two ninjas had left for the night and it was just the two of them. They were lounging on the couch; Iruka was watching TV and Kakashi was reading _Icha Icha Loneliness!_ Don't judge me, but I did allow him to read the dratted things in the house. He loves them and I know that they make him happy.

"Did you flirt with Shikamaru to win the shogi match?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden.

Iruka dropped the TV remote clumsily.

"What?" Iruka said, feeling himself flush with the beginnings of embarrassment and anger.

"You heard me." Kakashi said.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Iruka turned to the jounin. "What is the matter with you?"

Kakashi stood up and walked into the bedroom. Iruka followed him.

"You are driving me crazy, Kakashi. You know that you leave your wet towels all over the floor of the bathroom and never bother to pick them up. And when you shave you leave your hair all over the sink."

"I thought you liked my hair, _sensei_?" Kakashi said, sitting down on their bed.

"Don't be an ass, Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, scratching at the scar on his nose. "And I hate having sex with Pakkun in the room. It's creepy! I love him sleeping with us, but when we have sex, he's gotta go out of the room."

"You snore. And your feet smell. And why are jealous of Shikamaru all of a sudden?"

"How did you beat him?" Kakashi asked, pulling Iruka onto the bed with him. "I'm better than Ibiki, remember, ne?" He started nibbling on Iruka's neck.

"Mmm…Oh…_Kashi_…" Iruka sighed. "Well, Shikamaru is a man after all. You just have to push the right buttons and distract him with the right…distractions. It was low down and dirty, but I wanted to win."

Kakashi sat up, pulling Iruka with him. "You _DID_ flirt with _Shikamaru_?" He asked angrily.

"Whaaa?" Iruka asked a little dazedly from the sudden movement. "No, no, ha! You've got it backwards, I started talking about the person he's got a crush on and it distracted him. He didn't see my checkmate coming. That's all."

"Who does he have a crush on?" Kakashi asked, back to kissing Iruka while trying to take the man's shirt off.

"Oh, _Kiba_, of course." Iruka laughed. "You're so oblivious, Kashi."

Kakashi looked dumbfounded for a moment then chuckled. "Well, I don't think it was low down and dirty, sensei, it was merely a strategy you successfully employed to win the game. And that was the name of the game, ne?"

Iruka smiled and reached up to pull off Kakashi's mask and hitai-ate. He smiled up into the mismatched eyes and they kissed briefly.

"And you're a sore loser." Iruka added.

Kakashi snorted and pulled Iruka's pants off.

"I think my dick is bigger, too." Iruka added with a laugh.

After a few minutes of wrestling they were both naked and panting, laughing under the sheets, kissing. Kakashi had Iruka pinned under his body, he was warm and he felt just perfect, another half of him. He heard the clicking of Pakkun walking into the room.

"Pakkun, go into the living room for a while…" Kakashi whispered.

"Okay boss." Pakkun said. "Don't take too long, I'm tired."

"Stupid mutt." Kakashi muttered.

"I heard that!" Pakkun said, his voice muffled from the living room. "I'm a pure breed, you know."

Iruka watched Kakashi hold his hand out and use a little chakra to shut the door. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and deepened their kiss.

"Why are we cataloging all of my faults, Iruka?" Kakashi asked suddenly. He had paused their kiss to look at Iruka, his mismatched eyes watching him intently, but his hands were roaming still roaming over his body.

Iruka shuddered slightly. "You're not perfect." He said faintly.

Kakashi pulled back and his hand stilled. "I never said I was."

"No, I didn't say that you did." Iruka started to explain.

Kakashi frowned.

"I, well, what I meant is that…I guess I had romanticized a notion of being with you." Iruka explained.

Kakashi sat up and looked down at him.

Iruka was making a horrible mess at this. How did he explain things? "But you're a real person and it's different from fantasies, you know?"

"So I don't live up to all your wet dreams Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked, but there was an edge to his voice. He wasn't looking at Iruka anymore.

Iruka tried to pull the man into an embrace but he pulled away.

"No, you're taking it the wrong way." Iruka said, "What I'm trying to say is that it's different from all that. It's better. It's…_**real**_."

"I love you in spite of the wet towels and the hair in my sink, the smelly feet and your bitchy dog. And the snoring. And your being a sore loser. I love the way you look when you're sleeping and you haven't woken yet. I love it when you're reading your ridiculous porn that you actually are interested in for the _story_ for crying out loud. I love it when I'm teaching and I look out the window and I catch a glimpse of you in the tree. I love you, damnit. Why are you being so weird tonight?"

"I know." Kakashi said and sighed. He turning towards the chuunin and began kissing him passionately. "I'm sorry."

Iruka nodded. "It's okay, I understand." And Iruka did understand. He didn't need the words.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost a month later, Kakashi was on a mission with Raidou and Kiba. Something about sniffing out possible hunter-nins in the territories between Konoha and Mist. The mission had been indistinct, but it hadn't been the first time he'd been given a mission that was vague and ephemeral, and told to see if there was anything to it. They had been on the trail for over a week and a half and so far, nothing. He was cold, bored and he missed Iruka.

They three ninjas were sitting around the campfire talking quietly; Raidou and Kiba were sharing some sort of sex story. Typical male bonding stuff, Kakashi thought to himself. Not that he ever participated in these sorts of stories.

"Oh, this one girl, she had the biggest titties!" Raidou laughed.

Kiba tittered.

"You know, Ino and I one time…" Kiba's voice trailed off.

"Really?" Raidou said.

Kakashi could feel himself smiling underneath his mask, remembering a previous conversation between him and Iruka. He was currently reading _Icha Icha Forever! _His thoughts were turned back to Iruka, he wondered what he was doing right now? Probably making dinner or maybe feeding Pakkun? Grading papers possibly. A voice interrupted him out of his thoughts.

"What about you, Kakashi?" Kiba asked suddenly.

Kakashi blinked and set the book down. He looked at the other two men. He took a deep breath. He was really trying to make more out of his social interactions and have more friends. Sure, he had never really opened up during these sorts of talks around the campfires on missions. Maybe this was the time.

"I particularly like doing Iruka-sensei on his desk in his classroom at the academy." Kakashi said with a happy smile.

Raidou's mouth was hanging open.

"You have violated my childhood memories of that room." Kiba looked horrified.

"That's not what Iruka-sensei was saying!" Raidou laughed.

"_Pervert!_" Kiba was blushing, his tattooed cheeks almost indistinguishable on his face.

Raidou laughed again. "Well, you _did_ ask him, kid."

"_Gomen_. Is that why you asked me not to call him _sensei_? Oh, I feel so dirty." Kiba looked sick to his stomach.

Kakashi laughed. Hey, he thought to himself, this male bonding stuff wasn't so bad. Obito would be proud. Iruka might be a little miffed he spilled the beans about the sex on the desk thing, but, well…he'd deal with that later.

"C'mon, you've never been tempted? Don't tell me you've never done Shikamaru in his classroom?" Kakashi asked Kiba with a smile.

Kiba sat up, blushing, if possibly even more furiously. "What? No! I'm not. We're not! Why would you say that? We're just friends!"

Kakashi held his hands up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was confused."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Kiba said, and then stood abruptly. "I'm going to go…patrol the perimeter. Come, Akamaru."

Kakashi watched the dog-nin walk away with Akamaru at his heels. He tilted his head to the side and scratched his head, feeling like he said something wrong, but not exactly sure what. He turned back to see Raidou holding in more laughter.

"What?"

"Are you…_matchmaking_? Kami, you are killing me!" Raidou couldn't contain himself, he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

Kakashi hmpfted and picked up his Icha Icha again and tried to read.

"No seriously, what was the Shikamaru comment about?" Raidou asked finally.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him. "So now you want to be _serious_?"

"Well, it was out of character. Actually, this was all out of character." Raidou said.

There was a silence except for the pop and crackle of the fire.

"I'm trying to be more open. Iruka says I'm too closed." Kakashi said after a few moments.

"You are." Raidou agreed.

"He loves me." Kakashi said.

"He does." Raidou agreed.

"Even though I don't deserve him." Kakashi stated.

"Probably not." Raidou agreed. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered without thinking. And it was if the answer had been staring at him this whole time. Like his mind had been in his way this whole time. He had heard the phrase before about how people could let their mind overrule their heart, or about how people could _over think_ something. And he always thought that was the most asinine thing he'd ever heard. Until he just realized it. He had been over thinking this whole love business instead of just _feeling_ it. He had never wished so badly that he could just end a mission and go home, but instead he was stuck sitting around a campfire Raidou and Kiba, the clueless wonder.

"Then I suppose that's as good as it gets, right?" Raidou smiled.

Kakashi smiled back and leaned forward, keeping his voice down. "Iruka told me weeks ago that Shikamaru had feelings for Kiba…I guess I just assumed…" Kakashi gestured towards the woods where Kiba was doing his perimeter patrol, whatever that was.

"Ahh…" Raidou smiled and nodded. "Yes, like how Iruka told you how he felt…you know…two years later…"

Kakashi felt supremely dense. "I hope I didn't say anything stupid." He paused and thought for a moment. "Iruka is going to kill me, isn't he?"

Raidou grinned, "_Oh yeah_."

It was another week until the mission was over, and finally the rhythm of the mission was back to normal. Kiba had not asked for any other sex stories, or frankly, any other stories at all. Actually Kakashi thought the dog-nin was being unusually quiet from what he remembered of the man he was typically as loud as Naruto. Finally, they returned home. He filled out a very complete (for him) mission report, to someone at the desk, he believed it was Genma, and then completed the jutsu to take him home.

He found Iruka on the couch grading papers. He took off his mask and smiled down at his lover. Iruka must have fallen asleep, he thought, his reading glasses still perched on his nose cutely. There was a pen in his finger, scrolls on his lap, and on the couch and coffee table. Pakkun was lying next to him, snoring.

Pakkun woke up first, "Hey boss."

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka's forehead, watching as the man's eyelids fluttered opened.

"Oh!" Iruka said, pulling off his glasses. "You're back."

"You drool, you know."

Iruka laughed and tossed one of the scrolls he had been grading at him. "How did it go?"

"Successful." Kakashi sat down next to Iruka.

"I made you some brownies." Iruka said smiling hugging Kakashi fiercely. "I missed you. Pakkun is nice to sleep with but he farts in his sleep."

"Hey, I told you not to feed me the broccoli." Pakkun said.

"That was already after you had eaten it, imp!"

"You hog the covers." Kakashi said.

"I do?"

"Totally. And you have a terrible temper." Kakashi added. "And big feet."

"I thought you said big feet meant big…"

"I knew you listened to that!" Kakashi laughed.

"Pervert!"

"And you've got this scar on your nose. Although I do think it's adorable, so it's not exactly a fault."

Iruka's hand had been playing with Kakashi's hair but it had stopped suddenly.

"Kakashi…why are you saying all these things?"

"Iruka, even though you have the most ridiculously lame and idiotic collection of dolphin paraphernalia I've ever seen, I still love you."

Iruka gaped at him.

Then he wrapped his arms around Kakashi and hugged him again and gave him a deep kiss.

"You know, most of the dolphin things were gifts." Iruka added.

"That's what you keep saying…" Kakashi said. "But then, if you don't like them, why don't you put them in a closet?"

Iruka looked horrified. "When my friends come over, they expect the gifts to be out…being used. It would be…rude not to be using it! So, it started with one mug, then another and now…I don't know how it happened but I seem to have this collection. But I can't toss them out now; it would hurt everyone's feelings after all these years."

Kakashi leaned back and smiled, happy to be home.

"Did you go see the memorial?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was shocked to realize he hadn't.

"I'll go tomorrow." He said.

"Now, you've gotta promise not to be angry with me, but I might have said something on the mission…" Kakashi began.

"I'm not promising anything." Iruka said, eyes narrowing. "What did you say? Who were you on the mission with?"

"Well, Raidou, who by the way, says hello and thank-you for the snickerdoodles."

Iruka continued to stare, waiting.

"And…?"

"Kiba was there too." Kakashi said watching the brow wrinkle on Iruka's features. "Anyways, so the mission was great and all, and at one point, we may have been having a male-bonding experience sort of thing. And I was asked to share a sexual experience. And so I did. You are always asking me to open up to people. So I did."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "Wait, I've been on missions, I've been around campfires, I know those sorts of talks…you usually aren't the type to…join in."

"I'm not. But have been telling me to open up to people, so I did." Kakashi smiled.

"Wait." Iruka frowned. "Wait, what did you say? Was it about us?" Then he blushed furiously. "You didn't!"

"Well, I told them about one of my favorite positions with you."

"Oh my kami!" Iruka started hyperventilating. "I'm so embarrassed. What did you say? Exactly! I mean, Raidou isn't so bad; he's a good friend and not a gossip. But Kiba? He's…like a student!"

"Ahh…he's almost a man now, isn't he? He was very embarrassed though. Especially when I told him where one of my favorite places was." Kakashi grinned and was about to suggest they take a shower and adjourn to the bedroom when pulled out of his grasp to put his hands on his hips.

"Where? Where did you tell him?" Iruka demanded.

"Err…" Kakashi wished he could take that last part back. "The academy?"

"Damnit you stupid jounin!" Iruka pushed Kakashi off and started pacing around the room. "If it gets out, I can get in a lot of trouble! Teachers aren't supposed to have sex in their classrooms!"

Kakashi stood up and stopped Iruka's pacing. "Kiba isn't going to tell anyone first of all…it was just talk around a campfire between friends. And secondly, you think you're the first one? I'm sure others have." Kakashi pulled Iruka into a quick hug. "I might have said one other thing…"

Iruka groaned.

"But it's not about us." Iruka brightened. "And may I remind you that I love you." Kakashi kissed the tip of Iruka's nose. "But I think I said something wrong and I have no idea how these things work so you're probably going to be mad. At least Raidou seemed to think so."

"Oh, just spit it out!" Iruka huffed.

"Well, after Kiba got over his retching at the thought of us having sex in his classroom…I may have inferred that he should try it with Shikamaru sometime or something like that. Afterwards Kiba was very awkward for the rest of the mission and insisted they were just friends and it was extremely embarrassing. It's entirely your fault."

Iruka stared at him open mouthed.

"Why did you say that to him?" Iruka gasped.

"You said Shikamaru liked him. I assumed they were dating or something. I don't know. I'm not really that good with picking up relationships between people."

"Yes, _Shikamaru_ _likes him_. I have no idea how Kiba feels about Shikamaru in return! Gah!" Iruka stared at Kakashi.

"Raidou is now accusing me of playing matchmaker." Kakashi sighed.

Iruka laughed. "Indeed. _Icha Icha Matchmaker_! I still can't believe this. Did you even do any work on this mission or just sit around gossiping like old hens?"

"Maa…we did enough work. I'm tired." Kakashi turned and looked at Iruka. Kakashi stood and held his hand out for Iruka. "Can that wait until tomorrow? I think it's time for bed."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi swept the younger man up in his arms. Pakkun followed, but at the bedroom door Kakashi whispered, _"In bit, Pakkun…"_

"Okay, boss…" Pakkun yawned and padded back out to the living room muttering something about humans and their modesty.

Kakashi shut the door and smiled down at Iruka, then placed him on the bed.

"I love you, Iruka."

"I love you, Kakashi." Iruka said, smiling and running a hand through his hair. "Although we're going to have to fix this business with Kiba and Shikamaru…"

Kakashi waved it away, "Maa…later…"

He leaned down to kiss Iruka and helped pull the shirt off over his head. "Right now, I wanted to tell you about some wonderful things I was thinking about doing to you while I was on my mission…"

-The End-

A/N: Look forward to sequel: _Icha Icha Matchmaker!_ (Shikamaru/Kiba) coming soon! As if you hadn't guessed it, of course. I know I'm dropping the foreshadowing like a ton of bricks, people! I hope you guys liked this Kakashi/Iruka. Let me know in reviews your thoughts/likes!


End file.
